Do You?
by Free Hero
Summary: Riza has been dared to ask a few uncharacteristic questions. What are the answers she recieves? ONESHOT. Royai, of course.


**Do You…?**

**One-Shot**

**A.N/: I wrote this on a whim. There seems to be a lot, and I also happen to be stressed right now, and I always write something or other when I'm stressed. (Hence the birth of my three most popular stories) This is written from Riza's POV, if I tell you guys this now, then I won't have to put RIZA'S POV. I don't feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, in fact… I don't even I own the theme, it's been used too many times, for so many different fandoms.**

* * *

I hate them. I hate them,_ I HATE THEM._

I really don't, but they have no right to put me into this idiotic foolishness. I never should have showed them those pictures. They have black-mail potential.

They're standing behind the door; I know they are, eavesdropping. Even the subordinates.

Havoc, Sciezcka, Ed, Al, Falman, Breda, Bloch, Maria, and Hughes. They're all there making sure I will do it. Curse them.

"You said you wanted to ask me something Hawkeye." Mustang said. He was sitting behind his desk, staring at her with those gor--

_NO_, I will_ NOT_ be over come by these feeling of l--

I will not even think about it.

"Yes sir, I did." I replied.

"Well?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I looked at him. He seemed tense. He probably thought I was going to shoot him. Well, he's in for a surprise…

"Roy…" I said, drawing out his name for as long as I could so I hold off asking it for a while longer. He seemed a bit taken aback that I used his name. He leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes?" he asked. I breathed deep.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I stared at him. He stared back. I started to get lost in those black deep s--

Not again, I will _NOT_ get lost in his eyes… No matter how unbearably _hot_ they are.

"Compared to the women I've dated? No, _Riza,_ I don't think you're pretty." He said, putting emphasis on her name. I felt the pang of rejection, and it _hurt_. I breathed again.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" I asked. We were still staring. We haven't blinked. Not once, not since I asked the first question.

"No, Riza, I don't. I don't _want_ to be stuck with the same woman forever, especially someone who points guns at me when I don't do something." I felt that pang again. My eyes are starting to water. But I will not show--

One more question. And it will be over when I ask it.

"Would you cry if I left?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't. _Real_ men don't cry."

There, that final pang. They overflowed. I turned around, but I'm sure he saw it. I went to the door. It seemed longer than usual. Usually, I'd just have to turn around. Just a few steps. But, it seemed like an hour. A horrible hour.

* * *

I'm at my apartment now. It's raining. The day went by slowly. But R-- 

The Colonel didn't come out of his office. The day went by quietly. Everyone gave me sympathetic (and guilty) looks when they thought I wasn't looking. I wasn't, but I could feel it.

Somebody's knocking on the door now. It's raining harder. I opened the door--

It's Ro--

The Colonel, he's soaked. I stepped aside to let him in. He shook his head. His hands were clasped behind his back.

"Sir?" I asked. What was he doing? He was going to get himself sick, and then he'll give himself even _more_ paperwork, which will result in my shooting him to get him to do something, which will remind me of what h--

"Riza." He said, breathlessly. I looked at him, I looked away. I didn't know where to look, since the doorway was pretty limited when it came to looking at things. I decided to look at him.

"I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful." My eyes widened. I stepped out and into the rain. Ro--

The Colonel stepped backwards to let me out. I don't know what came over me; I guess it's those chick-flicks Gracia and Sciezcka keep making me watch with them.

"I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever." He came close to me then. This time he whispered…

"I wouldn't cry if you left me, I'd _**die**_." He stepped back. He chuckled. "And I mean that literally too. I would die, without you to watch my back." I stared at him. I was speechless. Luckily, my mouth was closed. Rain water would have gotten into it. He seemed to remember something.

"This is for you." He handed me a rose. A single red rose. And that meant…

"I love you." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I've kissed men before. My first kiss was a disappointing one. Just a peck. My first serious kiss was a slobbery one. The guy didn't know how to kiss. (It comprised of him sticking his tongue down my throat)

But this kiss…

It felt like coming home.

* * *

A.N/: I haven't used roses in a while. I tired to make it non- OOC as I could, but I don't know if I managed or not. Most likely, no. But this is a very satisfying story. I think, one of my best. 

REVIEW.

Oh yes… I'm STILL not sure if this is still just an idea… I'll have to ask the person who I talked this over with… But just in case…

_**EVERY REVIEW YOU MAKE IS WORTH 2$, HELP SEND ED AND WINRY TO OUR WORLD SO THEY CAN GET TOGETHER ALREADY!**_

_**REVIEW! IT MUST BE IMPORTANT IF I UNDERLINED IT, SO REVIEW ALREADY!**_


End file.
